clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Navasti Scandia
Welcome Hi. Welcome to the Club Penguin Shops Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dragonian King page. To get started we recommend reading the below. Shoutbox First thing's first: you have to enable the shoutbox if you haven't. The shoutbox is a simple and friendly way to chat to the other users of this wiki. Here's how to enable it: *1. Press MORE at the top. It should be next to Log out. *2. Press Manage widgets. *3. Scroll down until you see Shoutbox. *4. Press the + button and your finished. Users to meet *Ben 100022 - Our founder. He is the jack of all trades and can get you started with anything and everything. *Akbaboy - Our technical user. He is the master behind Monaco and can give you in-step details on making a great skin, logo, etc. *Dragonian King - One of our admins. He is very active editor here and is always on IRC, chatting and roleplaying. *Alxeedo111 and Hal Homsar Solo - Our first users. They were the ones who first joined and can help out if they are active because they sadly became inactive recently. *'EVERYONE' - The wiki core. Every user wants to meet you and help out, especially if your new. It's best to meet everyone else to have a better experience here. Conclusion To conclude, we are a wiki based around Club Penguin shops, missions, etc. We are also censored. Lastly, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Sincerely, -- Gary the Gaget Dude (Talk) 20:54, December 19, 2010 Hello! Hello Navasti Scandia! I am Dragonian King...although you probably know that. Anyways, here's what you can do: *First and foremost: Read the policy. This will get you started on what to do and you can know what is breaking the rules and what is not. :) *The IRC. There is a link on the main page. Going here will allow you to chat with users. Famous accounts can be found here. *Meet the admins: Dragonian King, Gary the Gaget Dude, User talk:FawfultheGreat and User talk:Ben 100022. *Learn the "nicknames" of users. I'm DK, Gary the Gaget Dude is GGD, FawfultheGreat is called "Fawful" or "Fury", Ben 100022 is Ben, and there are others (Example: Akbaboy is Akba or "Ak"). *Here's what you can do here: Make malls/shops, newspapers, missions, stories and RPG's. For example of an RPG see The Wizards. *Read the administrators' newspapers to get up to date on wiki info, such as The Gary Newspaper/GGD Times or the DK Times. Anyways, welcome to the CPSW! We always welcome people like you that want to join. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 22:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Hi, welcome to the CPSW! I'm GGD, as DK mentioned above ;) Anyway, I read on your page that you dont understand what to do here. It's a small shopping network with malls and shops. You can get anything you want (all except famous penguin backgrounds) at these shops, but there are some shops with admin-only items. You can also start up your own mall if you'd like! I hope that now you understand what to do and I can't wait to see you create a mall! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 12:24, December 20, 2010 (UTC)